SCAR
by nupertthfzzyduck
Summary: My first fic. DMHG on purpose, eventually a little GWBZ. Summer before 7th year, then during the year. This summary sucks, I know, but GOOD STORY. Kind of slow at beginning, but will get better. HBP didn't happen. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunately

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own the plot, and owe the rest to J.K Rowling.

SCAR

Chapter One: Unfortunately…

Hermione Granger sat in her room staring at the blank wall. She had always meant to put up pictures of her and Harry and Ron, but, after seeing wizarding photographs, knew that she would never be able to. If any of her muggle friends came to her house, they would be weirded out by the moving pictures. She sighed a deep sigh as she remembered the looks on the boys' faces earlier when they had said good-bye at Platform 9 ¾. A small tear drifted down her face. She missed them already.

Hermione heard her mother's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs. She responded immediately by poking her head out of the door and shouting "WHAT?" Her mom politely asked Hermione to come into the kitchen for a minute, that she and Hermione's father had something to discuss with her.

Hermione bounded down the stairs to the kitchen to see what her parents needed. She saw that they were seated at the table, so she sat as well. They looked excited and worried all at once. She soon found the reason for their emotions: They were going to be going at a Dental convention in Europe all summer long. They said that Hermione would be staying with a prominent family a few neighborhoods over, whom her parents had met on several occasions. Apparently they were also going to be hosting a boy about her age who was, according to her mom's friend via her mom, a "major hunk", which earned her mom a nudge from her dad. She brought up the logical argument that she was, in fact seventeen, and could stay by herself. Her parents considered this, but they, in the end, decided that a whole summer was too long for her to stay by herself, and that she would be glad for the company. She eventually agreed, and went upstairs to repack the few things she had already unpacked.

Hermione realized that she had forgotten to ask her parents if the family she was staying with were wizards or not. She kind of figured that they weren't, because her parents associated with them, but she decided to bring her wand just in case, and find out when she got there.

Draco Malfoy sat in his suite staring at the ornately decorated wall. His mother had impeccable taste for wall hangings. He had grown up in these large, cold, lonely rooms, but they still didn't feel like home. He felt like a visitor in his own house. Hogwarts was a much more suitable home than this empty castle was. He had been happy to say good-bye to Crabbe and Goyle that morning. _Those dolts, _he thought, but it had been harder to say farewell to Blaise Zabini: his only real friend.

Draco heard his mother's voice, magically magnified, calling him to the parlor. He contemplated just blowing her off and staying put, but he decided to cut his mother some slack, seeing as how she had just suffered the loss of her husband. When his father had died, his mother had become desolate. As badly as Lucius had treated her, she had still loved him until the day he died.

When Draco arrived in the parlor, he was sharply aware of his mother's inability to look at him. She saw too much of his father in him, and it pained her greatly. When he was seated on one of the uncomfortable, but stylish, chairs, Narcissa, while avoiding eye contact, told him he would be spending his summer at the mansion of one of her dearest friends. He whined that he didn't need a babysitter, but her word was final. She said that she needed time to mourn over his father, and couldn't have Draco around when that was occurring. He went back to his quarters mumbling about how his father had died a whole month ago, and how it was unfair that he couldn't stay in his own house, even though his mother was going to be home. He eventually (grudgingly) accepted hi fate, and ordered his house elf, Mubbles, to back his things back up.

Both Hermione and Draco were dreading the summer, and all it would hold.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable…

A week later, after a quick, five-minute car ride to her new summer abode, Hermione wearily got out of the car. She saw that there was another car in the driveway and assumed that it was the vehicle of the other guest who she would be sharing her summer with.

She looked up at the house and was amazed. It was larger than any other single house that she'd seen in her entire life. She had had no idea that she'd been living so close to such a monstrosity for all of these years. Her jaw was nearly touching the flagstone driveway. The large Victorian style house was light blue in color with sweeping grounds landscaped within an inch of their life.

Hermione was so busy admiring the house that she had not thought to look over at the other guest who had gotten out of the car with his chauffer. He, however, was intensely staring at the back of her head. Draco was thinking to himself, _my god, who is this lovely girl whom I have the pleasure of spending the entire summer with? _ Eventually feeling his gaze, Hermione turned around to greet the young man with whom she was doomed to share a fate.

When the two finally locked gazes, they were both knocked speechless. Then, all at once, they found their voices.

"YOU!!!" They shouted in angry unison.

Hermione immediately turned to her mother, who had driven her, and demanded to be taken back home. Her mother refused, and Hermione was enraged.

In the mean time, Draco had made an attempt to get back into his car, but his chauffer was under strict orders to drop him off and NOT return him home.

Draco was internally kicking himself for ever thinking that this…this _mudblood_ could be lovely. He then corrected himself again. Now that his father was dead, he could think any way he wanted about anyone. Then he allowed himself one thought about Granger. _Man, _he thought, _She sure has been hiding herself underneath those robes all these years._

That thought, in itself, was actually true. Hermione was a tall, well-shaped, young beauty. She had a solid c-cup, long legs, and a trim, well-defined waist. Her once-frizzy hair had smoothed out into elegant waves, and the buck-teeth were no more. She was wearing clothes that flattered her body type: tight jeans, a printed tank top, and flip flops.

Draco, on the other hand, had always been, as they say, a "looker". He had a muscular torso, without being overly pumped. He had appealing, aristocratic facial features, very little body hair, and soft platinum hair that fell sexily in his face. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his abdomen perfectly, dark, baggy jeans, and worn skateboard shoes. He topped this off with a dragon pendant around his neck that almost looked alive.

After finally realizing that there was no way for either of them to get out of this, they grudgingly walked up to the door of the enormous house and timidly knocked.

The French doors swung open to reveal…

**A/N: Hah!! Cliffhanger!! I know my chapters are short, but they will get longer I PROMISE. But anyways, they finally meet!! Yay!! Thanks to cutiexoxo for being my ONLY reviewer. I know it sucks now, but it would be nice to get a LITTLE feedback.**


End file.
